iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Animals
Each family members give 25% bonus to the amount of coins and xp. So in this page I prefer to have only one column (either for single member, or for full family - what do you say?) Then in the animal's specific page we can detail the amount of coins for 1,2,3 and 4 members. Yossi Zinger 04:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Yossi, I agree that if there is a simple formula like that, we shouldn't show both. Since full family is (mostly) there at the moment, we should stick with that. We should give the formula on the Animals page, including how it compounds (e.g. "50% if one adult, 62.5% if two adults, ?? if one child, 100% if two children" - I don't have any one child families to check right now). Please also check my note at the bottom of the table about recharge time: checked it just now, but I used to think the time went down when a family is full. Something else for this page "The coins generated depend on the family size and decorations at the moment the coins are awarded." So you could move around high bonus decorations for each valuable coin award. Do you agree that is true? One last thing. How do I find this talk page, other than through your comment (you can delete the comments now, if you want). Ramashalanka 08:52, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll add the formula soon. Your note is correct, and also the 'moving around decoration', but i think it should be mentioned in the 'earning coins' page - or maybe we should add a general 'gameplay tip' page. Regarding talk pages - i discussed with fellow wiki admins, and the general consensus is that comments are better than talk pages for various reasons. So let's go back to using comments :) Yossi Zinger 13:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC) There IS some trend I have noticed: Kung Fu Scrat and Exp. are not affected by Decorations Exp. generated is solely by its recharge time and how complete the family is Hatch time can also be generalised by level (lv10 to 19 is 6 hours, 20 to 29 is 12 hours, 30 to 33 is 24 hours) Coins generated is dependent on how the animal is obtained (lv1 to 9, lv 10 to 19, lv 20 to 29, lv 30 to 33, collection reward and premium animals); piranha in this case is considered a collection reward, T-rex and all animals purchased by acorns are considered premium animals Assuming same recharge time and complete animal families, an animal obtained at lv 10-19 produces 1.5 times as many coins as the animal from lv 1-9. There are similar ratios for the other groups of animals :) Calm1234 12:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) In order to use the Coins and Acorns template, the easiest way is to switch to 'Source' view and write in the proper location (without spaces): { { Coins | 1000 } } or { { Acorns | 1000 } } Yossi Zinger 13:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Earnings It makes more sense to publish single member earnings for two reasons: *Calculating up is multiplying initial value by 1.25, then by 1.5, then and then by 2, then rounding down. Yes, you can divide by 2 to get single animal earning, but it makes 2 animal formula more complex. And you can't definately tell the 1 member earnings from 2 member earning. So, up is a bit natural calculation. *Lot of players will want to know earnings before buying, so they will see it immedately. Atisss (talk) 04:20, October 23, 2012 (UTC)